Vows
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: It's time for the wedding between Prince Regent and his bride Moses which leaves everyone to be overjoyed. The most beautiful thing if one ask the Pharaoh or his queen would be the two's vows to the other. Even more so there is a little hint couple of the guests' notice of the bride that no one of the royal family notice yet.


**Arashi: This is a request for Queen Hobbit22 wanting Ramses/Moses wedding. I decide to put this part of the How do I look, Prince Regent's Bride, and this is the next one. Each of these are stand alone with one thing in common, the girlish features Moses. This one I have a special twist is my idea of Moses's Father and his father's side of the family which two will make an appearance. Other than my third idea of Mpreg interpretations if comes up besides if it comes from a tonic or being an angel carrier like in some of my others though it is merely more mention in thought by well one of characters.**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Egypt and its characters belong to DreamWorks. Author just owns the plot, girlish Moses idea, and any original characters that may appear unless state so. There is no money off this oneshot.**

Warnings: Au, mild language, slash, mention/implied Mpreg, ooc, girlish Moses, Ocs

Vows

Summary: It's time for the wedding between Prince Regent and his bride Moses which leaves everyone to be overjoyed. The most beautiful thing if one ask the Pharaoh or his queen would be the two's vows to the other. Even more so there is a little hint couple of the guests' notice of the bride that no one of the royal family notice yet.

* * *

><p>"I want the flowers more to the left," a sharp female's voice rings out as one of the servant girls give a small embarrass look and quickly fixes the mistake.<p>

"Mother please," the soft shy voice of the bride of the upcoming wedding said softly getting Tuya to look at her little one with the softest smile.

"Moses this is a special day. Of course it's normal for you get nervous. Besides it's not every day you will get married," the queen comments touching Moses's cheeks making the young man to smile as a blush forms on his cheeks while Moses gives a small grateful smile at her trying to help sooth his nerves.

He looks at his mother carefully seeing a strange apprehensive look in her eyes that makes him wonder what is wrong. He tilts his head in question but she gives him a smile. He settles for looking around finding everything in the banquet hall coming together. He smiles finding it becoming more beautiful by the minute as his heart skips several beats a minute. He couldn't wait to see Ramses later at the wedding.

From the corner of his eye he watches Tuya have that sad look in her eyes again appear. Something is wrong and he knows it. Is it what she told him a few days ago which left her said and unsure? He frowns a little. If that's the case than he understand why his birth mother did what she done to save him though the only thing he wonder is of his birth father. Who is he? He shrugs it off a bit as the door open revealing Seti and two men walking in towards Tuya.

"Seti what is going on?" Tuya ask making sure Moses is off checking things is fine before looking at the two men with her husband.

Both men of Egyptian desert blood are handsome in their own right and also brothers. The taller of the two with a chisel chin and the familiar warm brown-green eyes much like her son Moses has makes her gasp softly. It's his smile that made her heart clench. She turns to look at his companion and seeing that he has signs of soft feminine features much like Moses has. She could only stare between them silently before her eyes look over at Moses seeing the same features he has with these two men.

"Your Highness," the first male bows, his voice velvety and deep makes Tuya's cheeks warm a little at the sound of it. "I'm Sheikh Khali Akefia and this is my brother Kanai Moses, we come from the southeastern desert tribe. We came to congratulate the two princes' wedding."

"Nice to meet you," Tuya chokes noting her husband's grim look while the softer of the two watch Moses with a wistful smile more of an uncle would give his beloved nephew. "If you don't mind me asking but why are you staring at your son."

Kanai blinks looking at the queen with suddenly a fierce look which sears through her than those green eyes turn to her husband as his voice soft and honey-like answers, "I can't help but notice the resemblance to my brother and especially myself at that age. You see my brother was once married to a kind woman and had two children, a boy and a girl with another on the way when our tribe was ransack and lot of women and children were taken off. You can see where I'm heading than..."

"Kanai, enough," Khali orders as he giving his brother a look making the younger nod with a slight contrite look.

"My brother means well, your majesties. It's true what he said. I lost my wife and children that night and been looking high and low for them. I heard rumors of the royal family having a second son with the beautiful smile much that Ra would be proud of. The mischief nature of the fierce and kind Bast and Anubis combine from our tribe stories."

The tall man shakes his head as the smile on his lips falters a little as he sighs, "If this been my third born son and save from the Nile than I thank you Queen Tuya. You raised two fine boys. Kanai lets go to our spots to watch the ceremony."

"But it has to be!" Kanai whines much to Khali's annoyed amusement though they can see their presence has gotten the younger prince to look at them from time to time obviously curious.

They bow before walking to the area where rest of the guests are starting to gather leaving Moses fluster and fearful. He trembles a little. He begins to feel a little lightheaded and he frowns. Not now! This isn't the time for him to feel ill especially not today of all days.

Seeing how pale Moses gotten concern Tuya. She looks at the area where the guests are starting to enter and figure it be enough time to take Moses to have a moment of fresh air before the ceremony will begin. She gently leads him to the smaller room adjoined to the large banquet hall.

"Mama," Moses whimpers falling back on his childhood word of calling his mother making the queen to give a soft smile and pulls her son in her arms rubbing his back soothingly.

Breath my little one," She coos softly.

Moses nods taking a few deep breaths figuring his upset stomach must be just nerves. He gives a shaky smile which

Tuya returns warmly before pressing a kiss to her son's forehead as they wait for the signal for Moses to go back out.

* * *

><p>Already finish being dress, Ramses runs a hand over his strong jaw. He smirks already imagining having Moses underneath him. He moans softly feeling his blood heading towards his groan.<p>

"Dear Osiris give me strength," Ramses murmurs taking a few deep breaths only to have the images of Moses staring wide eye with his beautiful doe brown eyes with green color ring at the edges comes to his mind.

He shakes his head to clear his mind of the image as much he can. He is still in semi shock of how much his mother being so protective of his brother and soon to be bond mate. 'I'll have Moses for sure now by my side,' he muse taking one last look at his childhood room with a look of amusement and plenty of memories that deals with Moses and he here as well.

"I know I'll need an heir," Ramses said softly under his breath as his heart clench at the idea of children.

He just tolerates them but he knows they have their uses. Moses, on the other hand, loves them. He would take time to go to the city and play with the children and tell stories. He would make a fine father. They probably have to look into a harem girl or something.

The knock on his door shakes the young Prince Regent out of his thoughts and he looks towards the door finding his father there. He could have sworn he would have check on Moses or something.

As if sensing his thoughts are going, Seti gives a small smile comment, "Your mother is with Moses at the moment. Everyone is here, son."

"Yes sir," Ramses murmurs feeling his heart hammer in his chest and pales a little.

"Nervous?"

Ramses could only nod unable to make a comment and stares wide eye with panic and happiness at his father who smirks at the look. He gives a knowing smile at the sight. He can see the love his son has for Moses. Seti walks to

Ramses clapping him on the shoulder making him look at the older man in curiosity.

"I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks father."

"Time for your and Moses's wedding to begin, Son."

"Ugh….." Ramses gulps letting his father guide him to the hall where the priest is there waiting along with many guests curious how the wedding will go.

Anticipation and joyous atmosphere rises higher in the room as the Prince Regent walks to the altar greeting the priest than takes his place waiting for his beloved to join him. The shaky smile on his young face isn't one many have seen or use to see on the normally confident man. Men in the crowd can easily associate with their prince since on their own special day they were nervous and so much in love nothing can deter them from their beloved.

Music begins to play a beautiful melody going over the crowd as the doors open revealing the queen leading the youngest son. Many women awe at the sight of the sweet young man who gives them a smile during his time in the city. They could see Moses's eyes are only on Ramses and it's the same for the prince regent who couldn't bear to look away from the beautiful creature walking towards him.

"Prince Ramses, Prince Moses, Your Highnesses, everyone welcome," The priest greets once Moses is standing near Ramses blushing a dark red which Ramses gives a smug smirk. "The two of you gather under the gods as witness of your union and prosperity. Prince Regent, please say your vows to your bond mate."

Ramses blinks and gulps. He turns to Moses taking his hands into his own to stare into the beautiful eyes feeling himself about to drown in their depths.

"Moses," he begins, "the Gods given me the angel that stole my very breath. The shy little one that loves many things and the day ask me how he looks in a dress. I was a fool unable to admit just how beautiful beyond words could be said. That night I pray to the gods to give me the courage to woo you. I been over joyed when you said you love me. Sweet, Shy Moses, and my Moses I love you so dearly. I ask in front of everyone here and promise to provide, protect and love you until my last and dying breath."

Tuya let the tears roll down her cheeks leaning against her husband's chest at her eldest' words full of love warm her heart. The words so romantic and beautiful move the crowd but the smile upon Moses's lips is nothing compare to most. The beauty of it and the shy smile grows as the blush darkens at the words.

In the crowd, Kanai murmurs in his older brother's ear, "Brother do you think he's like me, a carrier?"

"It's possible," Khali comments softly as the two brothers notice barely noticeable the slight bulge which no one even notice or see figuring it is the soft flesh of the young man. "If so it seems the royal line will continue than."

"Moses, your vows," the priest sniffles quickly wiping a tear away rather move from the loving words.

Moses ducks his head and shuffles his feet. Looking from his eye lashes he catches the loving look and his hand is squeeze in an encouraging smile.

"Ramses, you are my brother and hero. I look up to you and when I look over my shoulder you are there ready to catch me. Thank you for being there. Thanks to you I have no fear and with you by my side. I feel safe and love. I love you with my heart and will always and forever." Moses said with a dark blush that have many women cry at the sweet angel's vows.

If anyone asked Tuya or Seti's thoughts at that moment it would have been simply, a most beautiful sight. The words tugging at their hearts that beat at the same time and feeling of love and pride of their children as the priest clears his throat adding, "If anyone objects these two of their union speak up now or hold your peace."

No one makes a sound when the man nod please looks to the two young men watching him, "Do you take teach other as your bond mate to love and cherish?"

"I do," Ramses and Moses said at the same time.

"You may kiss-" The priest tries to say only for Ramses to dip Moses and kiss him thoroughly. 'Definitely Seti's son,' the man thought itching away from the now newlyweds as they are in their own little world.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Reviews are appreciated.<strong>


End file.
